DSE-The Sugar Island TV Network
by chix
Summary: HEEHEE...I LOVE insanity!!! On Sundays at 3 o' clock til 6:15, watch the SITN!!! Yeah...basically we make our own TV network complete with 37 cows, fruitcake, a mister goat, the Motor Messenger, 'Mister Heeby Jeebie' and more!!! R/R!!!


DSE-Sugar Island TV Network

A/N: WAZ UP??? Yes…I'm back! I wasn't gone was I? LOL…um…well…the title gives it away, don't it? Heehee…I'm so silly.

LOL…on my Social Studies test last month, it asked what was a group of women who helped in the Revolutionary war. I put DSE. Needless to say, I got it wrong AND I had to stand up in class and explain what the DSE was, so now I am called crazy girl. So what if I belong to a club that _enjoys _insanity? 

Disclaimer: The SITN is a division of DSE Works©2001 The goat belongs to Padfoot's Gal & Fifi Lala, the fruitcake belongs to Idono, HP&co belong to JKR, and any sanity belongs to those serious official people. 

*****************************************************************

*on Sugar Island*

WELCOME TO SUGAR ISLAND TV NETWORK!!! 

on this week's show, goats, reports from our live camera crews, and hourly shows!!! Now, let's watch!!!

*ACTION!!!*

WELCOME TO: _DREAMS OF SUGAR_ FEATURING: EMMY, SUGAR CUBE, A CAR, A GOAT, 37 COWS, with special appearances from RISING MOON AKA CHARNORSE, REX & FERRET W/A FEZ OF THE DSE! 

Emmy: *standing in the middle of the road* PIIIIIIIIIIINK FLUFFY BUNNIES ARE GONNA ATTACK MEEEEEEEEE!!!

A sugar cube walks past.

Emmy: Emmy Brinks, at your service! *bows* 

Sugar Cube: AHHHHHHHH!

Car: *stops in the middle of the road*

40 people, 37 cows, 1 goat, and a kid who thinks he's a fruitcake loving lassie step out of the car, dusting themselves off.

Goat: BAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! 

ferret w/a fez: What's that, boy? *pokes her head next to the goat's mouth*

Goat: *starts chewing on her hair*

ferret w/a fez: AHHHHHH!

Cow#24: Moooo.

Goat: BAHHHH!

Moo-Moo: MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

goat: *is blown away*

Rising Moon aka CharNorse: HEY!!! THAT WAS MY GOAT!!

Remora: Well, call it back then! DUH GIRLFRIEND!!!

Rex: It is a goat. You cannot call a goat because it is not trained.

NOW, _REASONABLY INSANE _WITH VAMPIRESS01, REX, ORCA BLUE, FERRET W/A FEZ, PSY, RON, JISUKA, HEEBY JEEBIE, MOTOR MESSENGER, TRICIA, STAREMPRESS, & FUZZY!!! 

Vampie01: You seriously are nutters.

Rex: I AM THE VOICE OF REASON! HOW CAN I BE FRIKKIN INSANE???? Is there any fruitcake around? ARF!!! AROOOO! 

Orca Blue: You said an insane word!!!!

ferret w/a fez: YAHAAAHAA! YOU CANNOT FOOL US!!! And you're kinda sorta acting like a dog…that's seriously mental.

Psy: *snorts* Voice of reason in the DSE…what a laugh!

Ron: You guys are giving me the heeby jeebies. *shudders*

jisuka: heeby….jeebies….heeeby jeeeebies….LOOK! A BOAT IS COMING to THE ISLAND!!!

Motor Messenger: *climbs off the boat*

MM: Which of you is Mr. Jeebie? Um, Mister Heeby…Jeebie? 

Tricia: There is no Jeebie on this island…only Jeebiness!

*A giant creature flies out of a bush nearby*

Creature: I am mister jeebie!!!!

MM: Um…message from your wife. *thrusts package into the creature's hands and runs*

StarEmpress: HEY!!! YOU DIDN'T BRING SUGAR AND COFFEE BEANS!!!! *runs after the MM, who has sped off*

fuzzy: Come back here you horrible little Motor Messenger!

UP NOW, AMI WILL SING A SONG ABOUT SUGAR ISLAND!!!

Ami: We're all stuck on Sugar Island….It's so cool and tantalizin'…now if we weren't insane where would we be? I don't know and I don't wanna see…

*home audience: claps*

IT APPEARS MS. WIND OF THE DSE WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING!

Razor Wind: I have an idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draconita: I am Draconita!

Hermione19: I am Hermione19.

Razor Wind: DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW MY IDEA???

HERE'S _SWEET REPEATS _HOSTED BY DRACONITA AND DAMECHINA, WITH SPECIAL GUEST: AIT!!!!

Draconita: I am Draconita!

DameChina: NOOOOO REPEATING!!!!

AIT: You know what guys? We're almost outta sugar!

COMMERCIAL BREAK!! 

*CORNY MUSIC* IT APPEARS THE _DSE DEBATERS _HAVE A BONE TO PICK!!!

(SCCCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *sound of a cliché coming to a grinding halt*)

Sarah: Uh…Emmy…this may be your cliché and all, but you can't take away the sugar!

Seeker Gurl: Yeah…that's like….not funny. You'd haveta put it under horror and all….

Emmy: You gotta point….

Fire Lizard: Good. Now, let's continue!

AIT: And don't make me say we have no sugar!!

(puttt Putt…VROOOOOOOOM!)

HERE'S ASHLEY C, HERMI B, MAGICAL*LITTLE*ME, EMMY, & EHSPT WITH _JUNGLE INSANITY_!

AIT: You know what guys? We're almost outta sugar!

Ashley C: *in a tree singing 'In the Jungle'…and eating one of the golden blocks of sugar*

Hermione Black: Now this is heaven. *sighs happily*

magical*little*me: Ya know what? This looks kinda like Survivor Island….

Emmy: Um…we're in a parallel universe,

EHSPT: Really…we're on Planet Insanity. 

AND NOW, THE HIGHLIGHT OF 'SUGAR ISLAND', _INSANITY TALK HOUR!!!! _TODAY'S EDITION WILL FEATURE_: TELL US YOUR FEELINGS DSE! (LIVE!!), THE 6 `O CLOCK NEWS, _AND, TO FINISH THE NIGHT OFF:_ REXIE!!!_

NOW, HERE'S HERMIONE, CHLOE, CRYBABY, AND THE DSE!!!

PREVIEW OF WHAT'S TO COME:

Hermione: Really…you guys need to grow up. *muttering* So immature. 

Chloe: I never thought of myself as immature, just strange.

__

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S CRYBABY!

Crybaby: Annnnnd, welcome to this week's show of "Tell Us Your Feelings, DSE!", LIVE from Sugar Island!!! heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the host-ME!!! Now, Today's edition: Insane or Brain? Would you care to introduce yourselfs to the audience? *points at the DSE, who is seated in those uncomfy plastic chairs*

Hermione: Hi, my name is Hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, I am 14. I am a bossy know-it-all, I have bushy hair and used to have beaver teeth. *jumps at the camera, that Psy is holding* HI MUMMY, HI DADDY!!!!

*DSE boos*

Chloe: I'm Chloe. I am a member of the DSE *DSE cheers*, I am an author, I am insane and I am a girl! 

Hermione: GIRLFRIEND, INSANITY IS STOOPID!!!

DSE: *attacks and drags her off* 

Chloe: I WON!!!

Crybaby: Well…that was interesting. 

*Mr. Goat skitters on stage*

Charnorse: MY GOAT!!! *runs in front of camera and picks up Mr. Goat*

HERE'S THE _6 O' CLOCK EVENING NEWS_ WITH NEW STORIES BY: FERRET W/A FEZ, FUZZY, STAREMPRESS, AMI, PIG, & AN INTERVIEW WITH THE MAYOR OF SUGAR ISLAND COUNTY, MIZDA T!!! *GUY READING SCRIPT: OK….WHAT A MORON* 

Ferret w/a fez: Welcome to the 6 o' clock evening news. Hello everyone watching. This just in, Mr. Goat has been found. For those of you watching and reading in the home audience, let's show that film clip again. And again! AND AGAIN!!! YAHAAAHAA!!

LET'S GO TO A NICE COMMERCIAL BREAK:

Ami: They're sugar covered, I'm in lovered with them!!!!! Oh yeah, this commercial's about Froot Loops. *cheesy grin*

Psy: *tunes of the can-can* Buy buy, buy buy buy buy, buy buy, buy buy buy buy, buy buy, buy buy buy buy SWEEETIES CANDY!!

NOW WE'RE BACK WITH THE WEATHER & MS. OWL!!!

Fuzzy: It's not Ms. Owl!!! *kicks the announcer dude repeatedly in the shins* 

*news anchors join in* 

*Orange letters appear on a yellow screen with 'Please stand by, we are working on the news* 

AND NOW WE'RE BACK!!!

StarEmpress: This evening in sports, PikaCheeka won the sugarbee game against the Sanity Seekers. The Sanity Seekers are from earth, brought here by a mysterious voice *eyes glaze over* You….will…watch…Sugar Island TV Network…dooo dooo….

GOOO SANITY SEEKERS! Ahhhhh! HERE'S PIG INTERVIEWING THE MAYOR OF SUGAR ISLAND COUNTY, MIZDA T!

Pig: Hi, and welcome to this week's _Interviewing Iifestyles of the Rich and Insane. _Tonight we have with us Mizda T! 

Mizda T: *humming the Barney Theme Song* Oh HIIIIII! I AM A FREAK!!! FAGGY TELETUBBY, MARRY ME! *falls off stage*

Pig: And that's all for this week's Edition of _Interviewing Lifestyles of the Rich and Insane. _ALRIGHT WHO STOLE MY BAG OF SUGAR????

*news crew gathers in front of the main desk and waves insanely* 

WELCOME TO _RELAXING INSANELY_ . TONIGHT'S PICK THE SHOW IS _REXIE_. DEAR OLD REXIE, IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW….

*OLD TIMEY MUSIC FILLS THE EARS OF THE VIEWING AUDIENCE*

Strange kiddie: REXIE, COME HOME!!!

*Rexie the fic author/dog/DSE member bounds up*

Rexie: ARWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

THE END!!!!

*DSE, the cows, mr. goat, MM, Mr. Heeby Jeebie, and anyone who appeared gather in front of the camera and sing the National Anthem of the Sugar Island, Planet Insanity, UIR, DSE land*

THERE'S A SPAZ TO THE LEFT, 

A SPAZ TO THE RIGHT, 

THERE'S A SPAAAAAAAAAAZ EVERWHERE IN SIGHT!

A SPAZ EVERYWHERE IN SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

THIS HAS BEEN A BROADCAST OF THE DSE, CREATED BY EMMY BRINKS, MANAGED BY INSANITY.

__

© 2001, DSE WORKS 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
